Hot and Bothered
by T'Liana
Summary: Gaara and Naruko have been dating for a while now. They decide to try sexting on a whim and Naruko simply can't take it seriously. GaaNaruko, SasuNaru.
So this is based on a Tumblr post I saw on Facebook. It said that guys get so turned on and into sexting, while the girl is sitting on the other end eating chips and laughing at how stupid it all is. And it is stupid and, dare I say, kinda pathetic? This is a thumbs-up to the stupidity that is sexting.

o.O.o

 **Hot and Bothered**

Naruko looked both ways down the hallway before retreating into her room and shutting the door. Her room was fairly simple with a bed, desk and wardrobe, but a complete mess at the same time. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and open notebooks littered her desk from neglected homework. She moved to the only clear space in the room – her bed – and whipped out her phone.

She twirled a finger around a strand of blonde hair as she typed a message to her boyfriend. **Gaara, u alone?**

He replied a second later. **_Ya. Have u thought about today?_**

 **Yes, and I want to try. Just to see what it's like.**

She could practically feel Gaara's excitement reverberating through the phone. They'd been dating for five months and hadn't gotten past the oral stage yet at her request, but she was beginning to open up to the idea of the next step.

Today at school Gaara had off-handedly suggested that they try sexting. Neither of them had done it before and they were open to exploring. They'd explored with plenty of other things after all… in his bed, in her bed, in the shower, in his car… so why not try it? And delete the messages afterwards, of course.

 **I'm ready if u r big guy ;)** , she typed. **When we're alone next what will u do to me?**

She had to wait as Gaara carefully crafted a response. **_I'll kiss u, then ur ears and neck, and unbutton your blouse_** **.**

 **Then I'll take off ur shirt and push u down onto the bed. I'll sit on u and lick and suck ur chest.** There was something funny about this, she had to admit.

 ** _What else baby?_**

Naruko could imagine Gaara moaning as he touched himself. The image amused her and she couldn't stop a giggle. Wait, how was she giggling? Shouldn't she be turned on right now?

 **I'll pin ur hands above ur head and grind myself against u until u moan my name. I'll bite ur neck and mark u with hickey's so every girl knows ur mine.**

 ** _Oh baby… I'll roll on top of u and play with them titties, biting them nipples and making u scream. Then I'll roll u over and bite that ass._**

 **Don't u need to take my pants off?**

 ** _I'll do that then bite ur ass. And spank it._**

Naruko couldn't help it. She started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. She put her phone down for a second and snuck through the house to grab a packet of chips from the kitchen, then returned to her comfortable position and munched on chips.

 **Oh really Gaara? Then what?**

 ** _I'll roll you back over and lick u and suck u, ur so sexy baby._**

Another chip. **I'll push u back and rip off ur pants and admire that hard dick.**

 ** _Yes baby…_**

 **And I'll run my hand up and down it and then my tongue and I'll take it fully in my mouth.**

Naruko burst out laughing and sent the text. Her bedroom door swung open and she jumped guiltily. Well, at least she decided to forgo her half of the sexting or else that would be embarrassing. Her twin brother Naruto entered the room and tilted his head.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Is it a video?"

Out of everyone in the world, her twin brother was the one person who would understand what she was doing. He had a boyfriend of his own, a boy called Sasuke, and she knew the kinds of things they got up to.

Her phone chimed. **_What else baby? What'll u do to me?_**

"Is that Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…"

The wheels turned in Naruto's head. "Oh… are you getting _down and dirty_?" He shut her bedroom door and dived onto the bed beside her. "Lemme see lemme see!"

She stuffed her phone down her bra. "It's nothing!"

Naruto snorted. "I sext with Sasuke all the time, I know how to do it properly. Besides, Gaara's been friends with me for years. It'll be fun to prank him a little bit more."

Well, the whole thing was kinda funny anyway so who better to share it with than her brother? He'd have a hoot.

 ** _Baby?_**

"Okay, but you have to swear that this stays between us."

Naruto crossed his heart. "I swear."

She pulled her phone from her bra and typed in a message. **Here gorgeous. Now where were we?**

 ** _U swallowed me._**

Naruto grabbed the phone. "Trust me." **I'm going to run my tongue up and down your length. I'll lick and suck every inch of ur balls and bite the insides of ur thighs as I run my hands over ur torso.**

She took the phone back. "Stop sexting my boyfriend, it's weird."

 ** _Oh yeah baby, and I'll run my fingers through ur hair._**

"You know," Naruto mused, "he's probably touching himself right now while we sit here and laugh."

 **Then I'll climb onto ur chest and shove my ass in ur face while going down on ur dick.**

 ** _I'll lick and bite ur vag and finger u._**

Naruko and her brother shared a look and burst out laughing. "I'll bet you're finding it weird learning about how straight people get down and dirty," she joked.

"A little. Me and Sasuke do things a little differently."

"Please, I know more than I should." She grabbed a handful of chips and turned her attention back to the phone. **I'll bite down on ur dick and stroke ur balls and run my hand and mouth up and down ur dick.**

 ** _Ur so sexy baby._**

"Make him cum!" Naruto hissed.

 **And I'll make u cum and swallow every last drop, then sit up and push my vag into ur face.**

 ** _I'll tease u so hard and make u feel so good when u cum on my face._**

 **Mmm I can't wait…**

 ** _Baby, that felt so good. So much better if it was u touching me though._**

"So he _was_ touching himself," Naruto snickered. "This is literally the funniest thing."

"I know right? He was getting all hot and bothered while we were sitting here laughing at him!"

 ** _Did u feel good baby?_**

She giggled. "I'm going to be honest about what I was doing." **I was eating chips the whole time.**

 ** _Really? Can u save some for me?_**

 **Sure. Gaara, the sexting thing doesn't really work for me. I don't get excited like I do when I'm with u :(**

 ** _That's okay baby. We'll just have to do it in person then ;)_**

Naruto laughed and slung an arm around his sister. "Naruko, you dog! You're getting more action than me. Sasuke's mad at me for some reason again so I'm not getting any."

She stared blankly. "We were sexting. That doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

She traded the blank stare for a huge grin. "Seriously though, that was hilarious. I couldn't take anything seriously. I don't get how you do it."

"We're guys."

"Oh yeah."

She looked back down at her phone and laughed. "Best fun I had in ages! But not keen to do it again."

 **Sounds good ^_^ love u gorgeous. I need to go have dinner.**

 ** _Love u baby! Xoxo_**

"We've already had dinner."

Naruko put her phone down. "Yes, but he doesn't know that."


End file.
